love plus love equals confusion
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: sequel to white flag read 1st so no confusion. Ron still loves Hermione but won't admit it, what happens if they get hooked up on a blind date. Will the romance candle light once again or will it stay burnt out forever? plz rr rating for safty
1. Default Chapter

A/n this is a sequel to White flag. I got a review saying I should continue so I am.  
  
Disclaimer-I'm not J.k. so I don't own Harry Potter. And I'm not Deirks Bentley, for one I suck at singing and I'm not a guy.  
  
~*I wish it would break*~  
  
~*Ron's POV*~  
  
I left the bar fuming. Why did Hermione have to do that. When I had finally got over her, she had to go and say that she loved me!  
  
I finally got home a got my key in the door, what seemed like hours later. When I flipped on my light, a picture caught my eye. It was the picture of her and me at the lake. I was tickling her and she was laughing so much that her hair was getting into my face making me stop. Those were good times. But wait I shouldn't be thinking that. Hermione and I are over!  
  
'But you don't want it to be over do you?' said the voice in the back of my head. 'Of course I don't,' I told it. 'No you don't you want to go back out with her,'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" I said out loud and I stormed into my bedroom and slammed the door hoping the picture would fall and break.  
  
~*That ole picture frame keeps hangin round I ain't ready yet to take it down Every now and then I'll slam the door Shake it loose and she'll hit the floor But I can't throw a good thing away I wish it would break*~  
  
The next day I drove to work in his truck. Like my father I enjoy some muggle things. My old blue truck was one of them. I turned the radio on and a beautiful woman's voice came out of the speakers.  
  
"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that. But if I didn't say it then I'd still have felt it where's the since in that?"  
  
"Oh my god!" I yelled and I hit the buttons on the radio to turn it off.  
  
The song was exactly like what happened to me last night with Hermione.  
  
20 minutes later I got fed up with silence so I turned the radio back on. Out came a beautiful voice.  
  
"Never look back, we said How was I to know I'd miss you so? Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind Where do I go?"  
  
Again I hit the button and turned it off. Every song on this radio has something to do with Hermione.  
  
~*And I swear my trucks got a haunted radio Cause I hear you in every song But I know what the silence makes me do So I give those buttons more abuse I wonder how much punchin it can take I wish it would break*~  
  
Finally I got to work. I went into the locker rooms, changed, and walked out to hear our coach's pre-practice pep talk. But I didn't hear a word I was to busy thinking about Hermione.  
  
~*There I could move on, right on down the line Where I don't see you, need you, in my life You're wrapped around me Your memories bound me like a chain I wish it would break  
  
This ole hearts got a mind of it's own It's decided not to let you go And even though your love's no longer here It won't let me shed one tear Cause it's still holdin on to yesterday I wish it would break  
  
There I could move on, right on down the line Where I don't see you, need you, in my life You're wrapped around me Your memories bound me like a chain I wish it would break  
  
I wish it would break Yeah, I wish it would break Go on and break*~  
  
I wanted to let Hermione go but I can't. For some reason I can't. I even lied to her about having a girlfriend. Why?  
  
A/N so how do you like it? please review and make a writer happy=) 


	2. The Day You Went Away

A/n thank you all the reviewers that reviewed my story. It helps to know people out there like my story.  
  
~*The day you went away*~  
  
Meanwhile Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Ron. She was sitting in her office just staring off into space thinking about him. Like why he flipped out? Why did he have to have a girlfriend?  
  
It didn't help that Mr. Weasley kept popping his head in and asking her if she was ok. She would reply with a simple, "Yes Mr. Weasley," and he would leave.  
  
Rose bounced into the office and sat on Hermione's desk. With her young looking face and short black pig tails, made her look like she was 10.  
  
"Hey Mya," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"What are you so cheery about?"  
  
"Well Ms. Grumpy, I got you a date,"  
  
"I don't want a date,"  
  
"Please he is really nice and sweet and funny and hot,"  
  
"Have you even seen him, or met him?"  
  
"No but my friend's friend met her boyfriend's friend, and told my friend who told me, so I'm telling you,"  
  
"I told I don't want a blind date,"  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"No don't Hermione me. I don't want a date,"  
  
****  
  
Later when Hermione got home she went straight to bed. When she laid her head down on her pillow a thought came to mind. When she was dreaming about Ron, was he dreaming about her too?  
  
~*Well I wonder could it be When I was dreaming 'bout you baby you were dreaming of me Call me crazy call me blind To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time Did I lose my love to someone better And does she love you like I do I do you know I really really do Well hey so much I need to say Been lonely since the day The day you went away So sad but true For me there's only you Been lonely since the day The day you went away*~  
  
No it was stupid she shouldn't still be suffering.  
  
Later that night she had a dream about the day they broke up. It was September 22nd, Sunday 25 after 9. She was begging him to please give them another chance with silent tears running down her face.  
  
~* I remember date and time September twenty-second Sunday twenty-five after nine In the doorway with you case No longer shouting at each other There were tears on our faces And we were letting go of something special Something we'll never have again I know, I guess I really really know Well hey so much I need to say Been lonely since the day The day you went away So sad but true For me there's only you Been crying since the day The day you went away The day you went away The day you went away Oh whoa .... yeah oh Did I lose my love to someone better And does she love you like I do I do you know I really really do Well hey so much I need to say Been lonely since the day The day you went away So sad but true For me there's only you Been crying since the day The day you went away Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone How could I carry on The day you went away*~  
  
She woke up sitting bolt up right. She missed him so much. She had to talk to him.  
  
She picked up the phon started dialing the number and was one number away when, she stopped and hung it up. One it was way to late, and two he was already furious with her about saying she still loved him. She decided to wait if she ever said anything at all.  
  
~*Cause I've been missing you so much I had to say Been crying since the day The day you went away The day you went away The day you went away oh whoa .. yeah oh*~  
  
She mentally promised herself, to never fall in love again. It only lead to heartbreak, misery and confusion. Little did she know that she would be breaking her promise to herself with someone she least expected.  
  
A/N so how do you like it? Who will she break her promise with? Who is the friends, friends, friends, boyfriends, friend? find out soon on love+love=confusion. I would like to thank my reviewers for both this story and White flag. I would thank you all personally but I have to get to bed and I want to get it up tonight. 


	3. When I breathe

a/n sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I couldn't think of a song for this chapter but I finally thought of one! Yeah go me!!  
  
Disclaimer: What is with these? If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing a stupid little story on here for free, I would be writing a huge novel for a lot of money. Shania owns the song by the way.  
  
It only hurts when I breathing  
  
Hermione came into the office like usual, to find a note on her desk. She curiously opened it. It read:   
  
Mya-  
  
Whether you like it or not you have a date tonight. You will meet your date at the Three Broomsticks, table 3 at 7:00 PM sharp!  
  
-Rose  
  
When Hermione had finished reading the letter she put it back on her desk and shouted, "ROSE!!!"  
  
Rose walked into Hermione's office with a grin on her face. "So I take it you got my note," she said grinning.  
  
"Yes I did, but I told you I DON'T want a date!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"But Mya you NEED this. You have to forget about how much you love Ron. I mean come on it's been seven years since you two went out, you need to move on," Rose stated as she sat on Hermione's desk.  
  
"Ok but I need to get this done, so go away," Hermione snapped as she pulled some papers out of her briefcase.  
  
"No Arthur has given you the day off,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I asked him to,"  
  
"ROSE!"  
  
"Well he agrees that you need to take a break, I mean you were so sick you couldn't see straight once and you still came in! I also need to get you a new outfit for tonight and give you a makeover,"  
  
"What is wrong with the clothes I have? And what is wrong with the way I look?" Hermione said offended.  
  
"Your clothes are just so BLAH, and your look just needs to be updated a bit,"   
  
"Thanks a lot Rose," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Welcome, now come on!!" Rose jumped up from Hermione's desk and pulled her out of the office and out onto the street.  
  
After looking through hundreds of stores and having Hermione try on thousands of outfits, Rose said they were done, and they both apparated to Hermione's home.   
  
"Now go up stairs and change into something that can get make up and stuff all over it, while I go to my house to get make up,"  
  
Hermione trudged upstairs to change while Rose went next door to her house.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rose came back with her arms full of everything she would need to give Hermione a makeover.  
  
Rose spent a good two hours doing Hermione's make up so it was just right. She tried every color under the sun until she found a chocolate brown that matched her eyes perfectly. She used a soft shimmering pink for her lips and cheeks, that matched her outfit.  
  
"Now go get your outfit on so I can do your hair," Rose ordered Hermione.  
  
Hermione slowly got out of the chair and walked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out. Her outfit was a short sleeved light pink button up shirt, with a shimmering pink see-through jacket, and black sparkling jeans.  
  
"Now sit so I can do your hair,"  
  
Hermione sat down.  
  
One hour later Rose was done, and Hermione was amazed. Her hair was straight with an outward curl at the end and shone like diamonds. Rose had cut it, so it was to her shoulders and Hermione had to admit it looked great.   
  
"Rose thank you it looks great,"  
  
"No problem, now go or you are going to be late!" Rose said smiling.  
  
Hermione grabbed her purse and apparated out of her house and outside The Three Broomsticks.  
  
_Hope life's been good to you since you've been gone I'm doin' fine now -- I've finally moved on It's not so bad -- I'm not that sad_  
  
Hermione walked into the pub and started to scan the tables. When she got to table three, she didn't see anyone so she walked over, sat down and waited.   
  
_I'm not surprised just how well I survived I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive I can't complain -- I'm free again_  
  
Hermione checked her watch. Whoever she was meeting was five minutes late.  
  
Just then the bell that signaled that the door had been opened rang. Hermione turned around and her mouth dropped. Ron had just entered the pub. She quickly turned around, her back to him.   
  
Ron walked over to her table, and sat down. "Hi, I'm...." but he broke off when he looked at Hermione's face. "He...Hermione what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here on a date," she said not believing that Rose set her up with Ron.  
  
_And it only hurts when I'm breathing My heart only breaks when it's beating My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So, I hold my breath -- to forget_  
  
"What do you mean, I'm here on a date?"  
  
"I think we were set up together," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Harry," Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Lets just see how the evening goes, ok Ron?" Hermione said a little hurt.  
  
"Fine whatever,"  
  
_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night There's no need to worry, I'm really all right I've never looked back -- as a matter of fact   
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing My heart only breaks when it's beating My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So, I hold my breath -- to forget_  
  
They were there for hours, talking and laughing, like old times. Ron had even remembered her usual and favorite.  
  
_It only hurts when I breathe   
  
Mmm, no, I've never looked back -- as a matter fact   
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing My heart only breaks when it's beating My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So, I hold my breath -- to forget  
  
Hurts when I'm breathing Breaks when it's beating Die when I'm dreaming It only hurts when I breathe  
_  
At midnight Hermione said she needed to go because she had work in the morning. Ron apparated her home and gave her a kiss on the cheek at her door.  
  
"Night Mione. Do you want to do this again sometime?" he asked as he opened the door for her.  
  
"That would be great! Night Ron," she said as she stepped inside and closed the door. This was one of the best nights of her life and she had Rose's blind date craze to thank for it.  
  
A/N so how did you like it? I know the song didn't fit with the story the whole way through but I thought of the song before I thought of the ending of this chapter. Please R/R I'll love you if you do(like a writer loves her fans)  
  
Thanks  
  
BuckNC- I'm glad you like my story even though you think songfics are a nuisance. I'm not sure if I'll go into detail about the breakup, but I'll think about it. Here's your post.  
  
Emmykins-Wow you finally read another one of my stories. For a best friend your a pretty lousy, story reader, but I still love ya. By the way I continued. lol. 


End file.
